


HERO

by yikersuwu



Category: Peepee Touchers
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexuality Crisis, Stereotypes, Trauma, Warrior Cats, catboy, if you catch me writing this, my english teacher hates me, no you didn't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikersuwu/pseuds/yikersuwu
Summary: The aftermath leaves him cold, confidence leaking out of the holes Mike Pence made. Jack tries to help him, but he's fighting his own battles. For example, why would a straight guy try so hard to touch another man's peepee?
Relationships: Jack Offington/Yuri Kalashnikov
Kudos: 2





	1. he'd blame it on something else.

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all. im gonna add more tags as i go but this is only chapter one so if you know me, no you don't.
> 
> disclaimer: this chap has the f slur in it so be cautious

Jack had been waiting at the bus stop when Yuri approached him. Cool and collected, absolutely unbothered by how many peepees he'd touched just today. Meanwhile Jack was still flittering with waves of emotions. The feeling of Mike Pence's jeans under his fingertips, the movement of his arms. Training had made him hardened, but but hard enough. 

Yuri didn't need any training, it seemed. Not as he strutted over to the bus stop, his eyes unwild and calm. Those eyes stayed flat on Jack as he approached. It just made him fluster. He'd blame it on the chilly air.

The russian was different than Jack remembered. A newbie touching peepees changed to just a man--a man with talent. Jack couldn't say if he, himself, had changed at all.

His face was shaven clean, cheeks red and pink when they peeked from under his scarf. He looked at Jack, the beginning of a smile reaching his eyes. He had his hands in the pockets of his coat, scarf fluttering ambiently in the harsh winds. He looked to Jack for a second, eyes searching up and down his body. His red hair was tied messily in a bun behind his head.

"You cold?" he asked, head tilted.

"Yeah, of course." Jack could only say, hugging himself. He tried to constrict heat back into his body. "It's fucking winter."

Yuri grinned with only one side of his mouth, turning his head away from the God of peepee touching. Out of his pocket he pulled a pack of cigarettes, and a lighter from the other one. 

"You should have a jacket," Yuri said, flicking at the back of his lighter to get the flame to stay.

"I--I wasn't... I was teleported here, dude. It was summer, where I last came from."

Yuri chuckled and lit his cigarette, pulling down his scarf so he could smoke it.

Jack looked at him, something blinking in his eyes.

"What?" Yuri asked, his accent rolling around the cigarette in his mouth.

"Nothing," Jack turned away. "God, I just have such a funny joke right now."

Yuri exhaled out of his nose, taking a drag from the cigarette before pulling it out of his mouth with only two fingers. He put one of his hands in his pocket and turned on one heel, looking at Jack with one eyebrow up.

"Let me guess it. Is it, 'fag smoking a fag?'" Yuri said, unamused. **[disclaimer: i am gay]**

Jack held back his laughter. God, he truly had thought it would be funny. It was a pun, and-- you know, it wasn't important. Yuri's unimpressed look just made him shrivel up in the cold air. 

"Well, I couldn't say it, so." Jack tried to clear the air, pulling a smile. The smoke from Yuri's cigarette swirled around the condensation in the cold air when he breathed.

Yuri turned to look at him, confused. "Are you not gay?"

Jack's eyes widened, and he skittered on his feet. He'd blame it on the ice. "What? Dude, absolutely not. Mike Pence would--"

"No. He's dead. It serves him right for what he did to me." He interrupted, his teeth showing as he snarls.

"Right. He locked you away, didn't he? I mean--how long was it?" Jack seemed to have hit a nerve when he spoke about Pence. 

Yuri deflated right in front of Jack's eyes, dropping the cigarette to the ground. His confidence seeped away, and now he looked just like Jack. Empty. "Let's not speak of it."

With a stomp of his foot, the red embers of the cigarette faded to black and smoked out. Snow leftover on the sidewalk melted away at the cigarette's warmth. 

Jack was so focused on it that he didn't realize Yuri walking away, until it was too late. The Russian's figure was receding into the distance, hands stuffed in his pockets still. 

Jack almost called out, but paused momentarily as he felt warmth on his knee--laying there was a knitted hat, a cute pompom flared at the end. It was Yuri's. Jack hadn't even noticed him take it off.

Jack's ears went red, but not because of the frigid temperature. Slipping the hat over his head, hiding his red ears, he felt a tiny bit more comfortable. Winds swirled around him like a vortex, whipping at every ounce of skin visible, but his head wasn't cold at all. His face turned pink when he realized how cold Yuri's ears must be.

But he'd blame the blush on something else.


	2. nya! you're gay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah this is short. im gonna have to add warrior cats as a tag smh

"See, lots of people think Bramblestar was abusive to Squirrelflight, but I don't. Squirrelflight was constantly yelling, and Bramblestar is a good guy, Firestar just died too quick! Also--" Gooby is talking to Jack about something, but honestly he can't comprehend what's happening.

Yuri is stalking his mind, and he can't stop thinking about the hat, which lays on his dresser, unworn. 

"Gooby, can I ask you something?" Jack interrupts, and Gooby's eyes light up like fireworks. 

"Wow, Jack! This is the first time you're asking me a question about my Fursona! Yes, what is it? Is it about Bram--"

"No!" Jack says, exasperated. "It's not about your fursona!"

"Oh," he seems to deflate a little, but nods anyways. "You always listen to me when I talk about my Fursona, so I guess I can listen to your question!"

Jack inhales sharply, closing his eyes and hugging his arms to his chest. "You can't laugh."

Gooby presses his hand to his heart sincerely, "Jack, I would never laugh!"

"Am... I... Am I gay?"

"Yeah."

"What?" he says, shocked at the immediate response.

"What?" Gooby replies, as he's putting on gloves that make his hands like like cat paws. "I thought everyone knew!"

Jack's teeth clench, and he lets out a heavy breath of air, "I'm not gay, Gooby! Come on!"

"But then why did you feel the need to ask me?" Gooby pauses, and does a cat pose in the air with his gloves on. "Do these look super cute?"

Jack opens his mouth, and then closes it. Then he opens it again, makes a strangled noise, and closes it. Gooby smiles at him.

"So... was that the question? Can I get back into Bramble's lore?" he asks, his eyes glimmering with stars in them. He towers over Jack, being lanky, and his fursona boots add a few inches.

Jack looks at his hands, and notices he's been wringing them together. Gooby continues info-dumping about his fursona as Jack thinks about his orientation. Why does everyone seem to think he's gay? He feels like he should know his insides better than them, but how can he? 

How can he be straight when looking at Yuri's winter cap makes his stomach curl into butterflies? When seeing him makes his vision brim with rosemary and gold? 

Jack leaves the room abruptly, leaving Gooby to stutter to a pause and watch him as he leaves.

Jack knows one thing: he has to call Yuri.


	3. i've realized something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh my god. pain

Jack waits on the stairs leading to his porch. It's gotten warmer since he saw Yuri that one night, but he still sees his breath condense in the air when he breathes. In his hands he holds Yuri's winter cap, flicking the pom pom at the end. He doesn't know what he's doing out so late--it's probably twelve in the morning by now--but he knows that it's easier to breathe when he's not cramped up in his home with Gooby and his cat ears.

"You called me?" Jack looks up at the voice, and sees him standing there, his hands in the pockets of a beautiful, flowing grey jacket. It's fuzzy at the collar and curls up around his neck. It reaches his calves, and his shirt is black with a hankerchief hanging from the front pocket. He wears grey boots that lace up his calves. His hair is let down all around him, trimmed slightly and flowing in the night breeze.

Jack looks at him, transfixed, and then holds out the knitted hat. "Take it."

Yuri glances down at it once, but otherwise doesn't look away from Jack. "Take it? It is yours now."

Jack is burning red, looking away furiously. "Look, it's not even comfortable, so take it."

Yuri steps forward, his condensed breaths close enough that Jack can feel the warmth, but far enough away that he can't smell his breath. Yuri grabs the hat in Jack's grip, but doesn't let go. 

"What did you really call me here for, Jack?" every "k" clicks with a hard accent, that pours like lava down Jack's throat, making his eyes brim with the color of want. 

"I... want..." he tries, but he doesn't know what he called him for.

"Perhaps you are still questioning?" he asks, his accent prickling the hair at the back of Jack's neck. 

"I'm not--" he starts, loudly, and then pipes down, like he's afraid to say it, "Gay. I'm not."

"Oh?" Yuri steps closer, and /now/ Jack can smell his breath. It's like chives, spices, and cinnamon. Jack wants to feel it on his tongue, but doesn't have an excuse as to why. 

The condensation of their breathes mingle and travels up in the cold air, hot air topping over cold. It's then that Jack realizes they're so close, and backs up, right into the wall of his home, the siding digging into his spine.

"Jack, if you're straight," Yuri came closer again, until they were in the same position, except Jack was against the siding of his house. Yuri's arms came to border Jack's face, one on each side. "Please, tell me to stop, if that is so."

Jack could talk. He knew he could when he made an exhaled noise as Yuri's arms straddled his head, but he didn't. He didn't say anything. The Russian's lips were so close to his, parted and shining pink from the cold weather. Jack heard the sound of Yuri's arm sliding down the wall, and the hovering touch of his hand on his hip. He didn't see it, he was only focusing on his face. 

His face, his fucking face. He was getting closer, and Jack didn't know what he was doing. 

No, he knew what he was doing. He knew what he wanted, may it be the most humiliating thing he admitted to wanting.

He wanted to taste chives and cinnamon bordering his throat, at the back of his esophagus, wanted to feel hands around his waist pulling him closer. He wanted Yuri to light fires inside of him and extinguish them at the same time. He wanted--

Yuri pulled away, and Jack felt as though he was getting splashed with cold, freezing water.

"Goodbye Jack. Until we meet again."

Jack stuttered, pushing off the wall, but couldn't find the power to go after him. Shit.

He was gay.


	4. stereotypical

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proof read this so if you see any mistakes..... mind your Business
> 
> WARNING: homophobia and catboys

"You disgusting dick-lover," Mike Pence spat in his face and grabbed tufts of his hair. "You're fucking worthless."

Yuri cried out and tried to move his scalp towards Pence's grip to alleviate the pain, but the chains kept him still. Tears streamed down his face, and his throat stiffened up. 

It was always the same.

Mike Pence morphed into his mother, thick features, yelling slurs at him in Russian.

"You're a failure, Yuri Kalashnikov! I raised you alone for years just for you to turn into a sissy! Was it something I did? Please, Yuri, is it my fault?"

Then to his first boyfriend who beat him up in an alleyway due to internalized homophobia.

"Shut up, you stupid cock-sucker! You thought I was gay? God, you're so stupid!"

He would morph, morph, morph, until Yuri was covered in tears and he was shaking in his chains.

But this time was different. He saw Jack, stepping out from the shadows. His face was blurred, but somehow Yuri know it was him.

"Why are you forcing your homosexuality on me? I'm not a fag like you." he snarled in Yuri's face, and he froze. His throat tightened.

Yuri realized his chains were gone, but he sat there, still sobbing as Jack withered him away with his stare.

Then he woke up, immediately hugging his arms close to his chest. He panted and threw off his sheets. He was so fucking stupid. He was trying to get Jack to admit to something he wasn't--falling into the same archaic stereotypes he tried so hard to stay away from. The words of his trauma sizzled fresh on his skin, he was a liar, a deviant, a sinner. He was trying to drag Jack into a life he didn't want.

Yuri wiped stray tears from his eyes. He would stay away from Jack. He promised himself.

Jack was completely unaware, content to be blissfully ignorant in his flowering feelings of coral-colored emotions for Yuri. He didn't know anything about Yuri's dream, his trauma, his pain--he just knew that he liked him. A lot.

And there were moments where he sunk into himself and felt like vomiting, like he was a mistake. Like he has been lying to everyone he knows, like he burns from the inside out. He pressed his palms together on glee when he thinks about Yuri again, so close to his face.

If only he knew how much Yuri regretted it, he might have different feelings about his new sexuality, but for now he's prideful. 

"Goooooby!" he called down the hallway.

Gooby appears, black whiskers drawn over his cheeks. "What's up, Jacky?"

"Don't call me that. I realized you're right, I..." he flushed pink. The word was still kind of new to him, and unfamiliar. "Gay. I'm gay."

Gooby visibly beamed, and scooped Jack up in a bone-cryshing hug. He smelled like pomegranates and gasoline, not nearly as well-smelling as Yuri. God, Jack was really head over heels, huh?

"That's great! We're LGBT buddies!" Gooby released Jack. "Want me to draw whiskers on your face?"

"What?" Jack stuttered. "Is that a... a gay thing?"

"Oh, yeah, totally." he hummed, but when Jack's face seemed serious, Gooby laughed it away, "No, I was kidding! I do it because it's freeing!"

Jack nodded slowly, processing the information. "Uh-huh... Um, I guess, fine."

"Fine? You, mean, like, yeah?"

"Y... yeah, what? Is something bad gonna happen?"

Gooby grinned wide to his ears. "Nope! Come, come!"

Jack was grabbed by his wrist, yanked along with a shortened hiccup of air coming from his throat. Gooby's hands were sweaty on his skin, likely from being in those cat paws all the time, but Jack tried his best not to grimace. He was really about to fall into the feminine cat-boy gay guy stereotype that made him borderline homophobic when he was young and malleable?

Shit.


	5. kawaii & emo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all i edited this to remove the self harm bc. while i do headcanon like yuri self harms, i don't think it's in That Way.   
> also ugh i don't wanna write therapy scenes so leave me be!
> 
> if you read the OG chapter, congratz
> 
> once again I did not proofread this. Bye

"You--" Gooby pressed a circular, pink-coated brush against Jack's cheek, "Look--" he stepped back and clapped pink blush from his hands. "Kawaii!"

"Kawaii...?" he asked, itching at the back of his neck nervously.

"Like, cute! I'm gonna make it Bramble's catch-phrase."

The feeling of makeup on his face made him feel like a washing machine inside. Did being gay mean he had to look girly and act feminine like Gooby? Maybe he'd have to get a fursuit. All of the sudden, being gay didn't seem right anymore. He liked his short hair, masculine clothes, and hairy legs. Did that really have to change just because he might like Yuri?

Gooby put up a peace sign next to his drawn-on cat whiskers. He had a heart on his nose in black mascara with a line that connected it to his top lip, like an animal mouth. On his cheeks were three whiskers and heart-shaped freckles. Jack couldn't see his own face, but he assumed Gooby had done the same to him. 

"Say "Nya," Jack!" Suddenly there was a phone camera in his face, and Gooby had a peace sign up to his eyes, one eye closed in a wink where the peace sign was. Gooby's arm was around his neck and pulling their temples together.

"N... nya." Jack said, his face heating up below the rose-colored blush makeup. 

With a click sound from Gooby's camera, the pic was taken and being sent to all of his friends.

The tagline being: "ME & Jack r CATBOYZ!!!!!!!!!!!! :3"

Jack wiped off the makeup afterwards, his face uncomfortable with the weight. He knew he liked Yuri, but how could he possibly like all the rest of the stuff that seemed to come with being gay?

Yuri's phone buzzed and lit up the dark room in a white hue. A notification. 

He was curled up in several layers of blankets, empty tubs of icecream lying next to him. He reached his hand out of the multi-layered comfort pile and he could swipe his fingerprint over the sensor. The phone screen felt cold in his fingers, seeming to vibrate a feeling that Yuri wanted to hide from. 

Jack's face stared back at him, unblurred, unlike his dream, but it still made him freeze. 

"Jack," his name whispered into the dark of his room made Yuri's heart beat irreparably faster. 

Even though he put his phone on Do Not Disturb and rolled over to go back to bed, he knew was screwed.


	6. you're not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y'all. i didn't proofread this once again. anyways

Seven unread messages. It was really an odd number. He didn't like it one bit. Maybe he should send another to make it even? Jack gripped at his phone, and then put it down, his heart pumping in his throat. Eight messages was just crazy. It was chaotic.

If anyone was wondering, the messages were:

Jack: Yo

Jack: hi

Jack: Hey

Jack: Sorry I'm learning typing styles!

Jack: Gooby says gay people talk like OYIOYYROTUEO, is that true?

Jack: You don't talk to me like that

Jack: Oh, yeah, you were right, I'm gay by the way!

Jack tapped his fingers on his phone, a sick feeling in his stomach. Why was Yuri ignoring him? He had just told him he was right. With a choked huff, he pushed his phone away from him and stared at himself in the mirror. What the hell? He looked the same, if not a bit more flamboyant from all of Gooby's tips and tricks. But Yuri should still like him, right?

"Ugh, what?" he said to himself in a charred whisper, feeling tears burn at his eyes. Why the hell was he crying? It was such a stupid thing to cry over. Yuri was proably just sleeping.

"Jacky, you in there?" Jack flinched up from where he had been leaning against the bathroom sink.

"Ye--yup, yup, I'm in here."

"Wanna come to a gay bar with me?"

"What? The fuck is a gay bar? Limbo but with the homos?"

"No, like a party for gay people to mingle!"

"Am I gonna get groped?"

"C'mon Jack, we talked about the thinly-veiled homophobia." Gooby sighed from outside the door, and Jack paled. He didn't know that could be construed as homophobic. "And, probably. But come on, you'll get groped at any club."

Jack nodded to himself. That was true, he couldn't lie. With a glance at his phone screen, lit up with unread messages, he turned it off and flipped it down so the back faced him.

"Yeah, whatever. I'll do it."

"Great! I'm coming in now!"

"Hey, what? No, but--Oh, my fucking shit Gooby! What the fuck is that?!" Jack could barely do, or think, anything before Gooby waltzed in looking like a fucking furry. And he wasn't wearing pants, either.

"Oh, it's my look for the bar. Like it?" his tail wagged when he moved his hips. Gooby put his fingers in a peace sign.

"What... what is your tail.... attached to?" Jack said, like there was dirt in his mouth. He reconsidered being gay. Because seeing Gooby in _that_ made him want to vomit.

"Oh, do you wanna see? Look--" the skinny furry turned around, and Jack immediately covered his eyes and marched from the bathroom. Briefly, from his peripheral vision, he could see the tail wiggle as Gooby shook his ass.

"Nope. No. Absolutely not. Bye." Jack Offington definitely was not going to wear anything like THAT.

He stomped from the bathroom and locked himself in, absolutely hating that the image was now burned into his head. Gooby was... an enigma. Honestly, he considered smothering him with a pillow in his sleep sometimes. Of course, that was only when he insisted he sleep in a cat bed and snore like a kitten to "get in touch with his cat side."

But, he couldn't help but hiccup when he thought of Yuri doing it. Okay, he'd have to get used to it, but, otherwise... Jack could feel his ears heating red, and clenched his fists. Was he always that obviously homosexual? No wonder Yuri was able to tell. Just the thought of the russian made his heart beat faster and his cheeks stain red.

He'd been experimenting with his sexuality for the past weeks, his friends in the group chat making fun of him, practicing "keyboard spamming," appropriating black vernacular and claiming it as gay slang, all of the hobbies gay people got up to. And he'd been trying to call Yuri, trying to text him...

It was then that he realized he left his phone in the bathroom, with Gooby's anal plug. The thought made him cringe, and he hoped that Yuri hadn't texted him, or tried to facetime him when Gooby--

The thought made his body hurt way too much, so he stood up, made his way through the hall, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Gooby, is my phone in there?"

"Your phone? Oh, yeah."

Jack could hear the door handle rattling, and he grabbed it to prevent it from being opened. Nope. He didn't wanna see anything else on this god-forsaken day. "Just! Just slide it under the door."

"Okie-dokie, Jack." The handle was released from the other side, and Jack could hear Gooby kneeling on the ground to pass him his phone under the sliver at the bottom of the door

Jack's heart skipped a beat when he saw that his screen was lit up with a new notification from his messaging app. Yuri! It had to be him!

He grabbed the phone from the ground greedily and skipped away.

He pressed his finger to the fingerprint scanner, opened his messaging app, all while basically foaming at the mouth and--it was fucking Chubnub.

Carl: hey heard ure going to the club with us! need some help with your outfit?

Jack visibly deflated, falling on his bed dramatically. He laid there for a moment, just groaning out in the aftermath of getting his hopes up. Then he turned around on his side and typed out, "No, I'll be fine. Btw I didn't know you were gay."

It was only a few seconds after he had replied that a typing indicator came up, and Carl replied: "bro... do you see how i dress"

Jack got a laugh out of this, and sent a grimacing emoji. Unfortunately, he still felt horrible. How the hell was he going to survive if all he thought about was the russian?

And then his phone buzzed with a new message. And then another.

Jack: Oh, yeah, you were right, I'm gay by the way [Read 5:32 P.M]

Yuri: No, you're not.

Yuri: Capitol, front area. 11pm.

Now what the hell could that mean?


End file.
